Time Will Tell
by reader2
Summary: Sometimes first loves are not destined. When given a second chance would he grasp it? some A/L AU A love story.
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first time posting and writing a fanfic! So be easy on me please hehe.. I welcome constructive criticisms, praises, comments, reflections, ideas.. etc.! =)  
  
Author's Note: this fic is mainly a love story. About two people finding each other. Not really good with summaries but hopefully you'll enjoy this story! =) It starts at the end and will look back in time.  
  
represents thoughts  
  
** represents actions  
  
Prologue  
  
*********************  
  
Jaswen looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She continued to brush her long silky dark brown hair while lost in her thoughts. What's become of me? So lost in her thoughts she did not hear the sound of her husband walking towards her.  
  
He smiled to himself as he watched her deep in thought while mindlessly brushing her hair. She's so beautiful. He studied her slender feet slowly moving up towards her long, shapely legs, which showed through her sheer white night gown, to her slender upper torso to her breasts, to her slender neck to her lovely face. He became painfully aware of how aroused he is now with just looking at her. How long has it been now? 20,30 years? And she still has this effect of me. He mused to himself now more eager on acting on his arousal.  
  
'What's on your mind, my love' he said softly while encircling her waist with his arms.  
  
Jaswen literally jumped out her seat in shock. 'My Lord! You gave me quite a scare!' She whirled around facing him with a scowl on her face, still in his arms.  
  
He laughed softly and pulled her closer to him letting her feel his need. 'I'm sorry dear one, but I just couldn't resist'. He proceeded to kiss her softly on the lips before turning his deep blue eyes on her asking permission for more.  
  
She wanted badly to stay mad at him but one look into those deep blue orbs, she felt her resolve slip. How can he still have such power over me! It's so unfair! She gave a little pout. Her eyes widened when she felt his hardened arousal at her hips  
  
He intentionally pressed himself against her and smiled seductively when he saw her reaction to his body. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they reached up to caress her face. They moved all over her face as if trying to map out her features, slowly stopping on her pink, pouty lips.  
  
She leaned into his touch and sighed as his hands felt her face. When they stopped on her lips she opened her eyes questioning. 'What's wrong? Why did you stop?'  
  
He didn't say anything but just continued staring at her, while his hands cupped her face towards him and sighed.  
  
'I still can't believe you are here with me. I came so close to losing you. But here you are in front of me alive and healthy.' He continued to look into her eyes as if in a trance.  
  
'My Lord?' she looked up at him and smiled warmly. 'We have been through a lot haven't we? But we are together now and tat is what is important. Let's not talk about the past and focus on now and the time we have.' She said as she encircled her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her. She brought his face down to hers for a long passionate kiss.  
  
'Hmmmm' His eyes closed as she pressed her lips against his. So sweet. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down before climbing on top.  
  
'I wish to pleasure you tonight my dear.' He said as he swiftly relieved her of her night gown and proceeded to kiss down her neck to her shoulders. All the while his hands caressed her twin mounds, pinching and plucking at her nipples, causing her to squirm and moan with pleasure.  
  
----Next Morning----  
  
A loud crash … 'MOOTTHHHHEEERRRR' 'HHHHEEELLLLPPPP'  
  
Jaswen sat straight up in her bed and immediately put her robe on. 'What is it honey' as she ran out the room.  
  
Legolas chuckled as he too was awakened by their youngest son's screams. What a nice night. Well back to normal.   
  
When he heard his wife's loud voice he hurriedly got up and ran out to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!' when Jaswen saw the mess in the room. 'Lutheran come out this instant and explain!' her hand on her hips.  
  
A blond head poked out from under the bed. 'Mommy!' as he ran over to his mother. He clamped around her legs and would not let go. Jaswen tried desperately to unclamp the little boy's hold 'What's wrong honey. It's ok… shhh.. mommy is here…' She bent over to hold the little boy.  
  
'Mother?' another blond head emerged. 'Mother, sorry.. I think we scared Lutheran.'  
  
'Lancen what happened' Jaswen looked at her oldest son sternly.  
  
Legolas stood silently by the doorway watching his wife and kids. A silent smile played on his face as he watched his family. We've come a long way Jaswen. I love you so much. I thank you for all the joy you've brought into my life including our five sons. It wasn't always like this…. 


	2. Love Blooms

Hi! I've reposted the story. Hopefully this will make it less confusing! Thanks Orlis and Goldmund for your reviews. Hope this story will interest you. Hehe.. the story will start picking up soon. I'm just laying out the foundations right now =)  
  
A/N: I don't own any of the Tolkein's characters. I only own Jaswen, and the 5 sons =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Love Blooms  
  
-----FLASHBACK-----  
  
He concentrated on his target as he let go of his arrow. *Ping! * Perfect aim, perfect shot. That was how the youngest Prince of Mirkwood held himself. Always perfect. Never a falter in his graceful step.  
  
*Clap!Clap! * A man came out from behind the bushes.  
  
'Aragorn. It's been a while "friend"' Legolas said turning around. His once perfect rhythm beating of his heart increased as he took in the sight of his friend.  
  
'Aye… so it has' said Aragorn approaching Legolas. He pulled his friend into a big hug before letting go. And they stood there staring at each other for the longest time still in each other's arms.  
  
He is so beautiful yet not in a feminine way. There is nothing feminine about him. His toned, muscled body from years of being a warrior to the set jaw, angular face. No, not feminine yet still beautiful. Aragorn has yet to see one so fair as Legolas and the elf belonged to him. His Elf. Yes, thought Aragorn, his elf. How Legolas would chose a human lover was beyond him but he was overjoyed that Legolas chose him.  
  
Aragorn. Crowned Prince of Gonder. Sturdy, muscled, gentle, and noble. His father had warned him about humans and their evil ways yet Legolas could see no evil in Aragorn. No, Aragorn is noble in his ways and very handsome and brave. Aragorn stole his heart the minute he laid eyes on the Man not so long ago. And since then they've shared many intimate moments together whenever they were allowed to travel out of their kingdoms.  
  
'I've missed you' said Aragorn huskily. He pulled Legolas closer to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Claiming his Elf once again. He probed the Elf's mouth until Legolas had to come up for air.  
  
'and I've missed you too' panted Legolas. 'but I'd rather you show me how much you've missed me than tell me' said Legolas slyly.  
  
Aragorn arched his eyebrow for Legolas was never one to be so forthcoming in his desires. 'I like this new you' said Aragorn before he proceeded to rid Legolas of his tunic and to show how much he desired and missed the Elf.  
  
They probed and explored each other as if they were new lovers making love for the first time. Soon they pleasured each other to new heights.  
  
'hmmm' sighed Legolas as he rested in the arms of his lover. 'I wish we could see each other more. Must we keep our relationship a secret forever?'  
  
Aragorn ran his hands through the silky long hair of his lover as he thought about the question. 'I wish we can but you know the people of Gondor would not be especially pleased to learn of us. I am the crowned prince after all.' He kissed his lover's forehead. 'I fear for your safety once our relationship is known.'  
  
'Aye.. I know, though sometimes I don't understand you humans. One can not control the heart. Once it has chosen there is no reason or explanation why.' Legolas sighed. It pained him that he must keep his love for the Man a secret. He sees how the maidens of Gonder fawn over the Aragorn. Though he trusts Aragorn, there is still a small part of him that feels jealous.  
  
'Legolas …' Aragorn saw the pain in his lovers eyes. 'you know I love only you.'  
  
'Aye..so what has brought you here to Mirkwood?' Legolas asked changing the subject.  
  
'Well, aside from visiting a beautiful Elf. I'm sure you've received an invitation from Lord Elrond?' asked Aragorn as he started getting dressed.  
  
'Aye I have. He is holding a festival for his daughter the Lady Arwen for her becoming of age' said Legolas. 'But I still don't see…' He was silenced by a breathtaking kiss.  
  
'Well I decided that why not first come to Mirkwood and then we can travel together to Rivendell' said Aragorn claiming the Elf's lips once more.  
  
  
  
To be continued…..  
  
R&R please! 


End file.
